1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit and to a semiconductor integrated circuit arrangement device and process, and more particularly relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit which includes an optical device for optical communication and is structured so as to exhibit a predetermined function, and to a semiconductor integrated circuit arrangement device and process for arranging this semiconductor integrated circuit at a predetermined position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, semiconductor integrated circuits which include optical devices and are structured so as to exhibit predetermined functions have been proposed. When such a semiconductor integrated circuit is being arranged at a printed circuit board, it is not judged whether or not the optical device(s) function(s) properly. Consequently, it has been possible for semiconductor integrated circuits equipped with unsatisfactory optical devices to be arranged at printed circuit boards.
Furthermore, conventionally, semiconductor integrated circuits have been arranged at printed circuit boards as described below (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 11-273816). Specifically, optical devices dedicated to positioning are provided beforehand at each of a semiconductor integrated circuit and a printed circuit board. When the semiconductor integrated circuit is being arranged at the printed circuit board, the semiconductor integrated circuit is positioned at the printed circuit board at a position at which conditions of light emission and light reception, by the optical devices for positioning which have been provided at the semiconductor integrated circuit and the printed circuit board, are optimal.
However, even if a semiconductor integrated circuit is positioned at a printed circuit board using optical devices for positioning in this manner and the optical devices for positioning are disposed at accurate positions, there may be fabrication errors and the like unrelated to the optical devices for positioning, which may cause a mounted optical device to be disposed at a position which is offset from an original position.